The present invention generally relates to adaptive packaging and distribution of channels, and more specifically, to adaptive packaging and distribution of channels for implementing internet protocol television and/or video conferencing technologies.
Internet Protocol television (IPTV) generally relates to the distribution of television programs using data transmissions that are relayed using internet protocol communication, as opposed to using traditional terrestrial, satellite, and/or cable signals. With IPTV, television programs can be continuously streamed to viewers. Video conferencing generally refers to technologies that enable receiving and transmitting of audio/video signals by different participants of the conference.